


Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Day 3 - AU/Crossover, Ed and Os have dinner, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Misunderstandings, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: “Oswald, please. It’s been weeks since we’ve had anything but takeout and fast food. I should be thanking you,” Ed insisted. Oswald did that fluttering thing with his eyelashes, and it always did things to Ed...things he was beginning to understand.Our boys get their dinner.Season 3 AUDay 3 Nygmobblepot Week - AU/Crossover





	Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d. No money being made; just for fun :)

Edward was looking forward to dinner with Oswald that evening. He was itching to tell him that he met a Miss Kringle look a like...and she told him a riddle. Whoever sent her must not be very smart, Ed thought. Now, to ask Oswald what they should do about her. Obviously someone sent her...but who?

 

As Edward let himself in the mansion, he noticed the whole inside had votive candles everywhere, casting the house in a dim and beautiful glow. Ed smiled at the sight. “Oswald?” He called out. 

 

Oswald’s tell tale shuffle and tapping of his cane let Ed know he was coming. Ed was greeted with a smile from his friend. “Thank you for coming,” 

 

“Oswald, please. It’s been weeks since we’ve had anything but takeout and fast food. I should be thanking you,” Ed insisted. Oswald did that fluttering thing with his eyelashes, and it always _did_ things to Ed...things he was beginning to understand.  

 

“Shall we then? I hope you’re hungry. Olga made quite the feast,” Oswald followed Ed into the dining room. 

 

“Yes, actually. Here,” Ed pulled out Oswald’s chair for him, earning him a bright smile. 

 

“Such a gentleman,” 

 

“I aim to please,” Ed could have kicked himself for doing that. _Flirting...with his best friend...oh, God. What Oswald must have thought of him..._

 

“You do a very good job of that,” Oswald winked in his direction, causing little butterflies to stir in Ed’s belly. “Olga? Could you come open this wine, please?” 

 

Ed felt his face heat up at the complement. Wait...wine...oh yes! “You will never guess who I ran into at the liquor store just now,” 

 

Oswald furrowed his brow. “Probably not, so tell me?” 

 

“Miss Kringle. Well, her doppelgänger, more like. Actually, she’s a dead ringer for her, pardon the expression,” Ed smirked at Oswald’s shocked expression. “I know. And, get this...she told me a _riddle_.” 

 

“We have to do something about this straight away! She obviously was sent after you!” Oswald had already scooted his chair back, but Ed stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

 

“I would like to have dinner, first. Wouldn’t want all this to go to waste,” Ed smiled at Oswald, pleading with his eyes. “She won’t be going anywhere,”

 

Oswald sighed, and scooted back in towards the table. “Very well. But, we need to look into this as soon as possible. I am not about to compromise your safety,” 

 

“I appreciate that, and yes we most certainly will,” Ed agreed with him, spooning some red potatoes onto a plate. He had noticed that Oswald had instructed Olga to make all of Ed’s favorite foods, it seemed. “Wow. All of this? Am I dying?” Ed joked. 

 

“No, I just wanted you to know you’re appreciated around here. I couldn’t have gotten to where I am without your brilliance, and your friendship,” Oswald told him, sincerely. 

 

“Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?” Ed asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

 

Oswald choked on his own, making Ed startle. He coughed a little, Ed growing concerned. Oswald waved his hand as if to tell him not to be. When he calmed down, he went to answer Ed. “N-no, actually. I mean, that’s a part of it, I guess. Yes, it could be some of it, but—“

 

_His normally eloquently spoken friend was stuttering?_ Ed was shocked. Oswald was nervous. About what, Ed had no idea. “Oswald? Relax...,” 

 

Oswald took a deep breath and let it out. He sat down his wine glass and looked at Ed directly. Ed could see the firelight dancing off of Oswald’s bright eyes, and it looked like they sparkled. Oswald had beautiful eyes, and a powerful gaze; he always had thought so. “Here goes nothing...first of all, you are the best friend that I have ever had in my entire life. You’ve saved me in ways that not only physically saved me, but in my heart as well,” 

 

“It was a life worth saving, Oswald.” _He seriously doesn’t know what that shy, fluttering look does, does he?_ Ed felt himself redden again. 

 

“At the Sirens party, when Butch attacked you and...when I thought I lost you,” Oswald sighed and shook his head. “That was the worst feeling in the world. I haven’t been that afraid since I lost my mother. You put your own life at risk, so I could come out on top. By the way...do not ever do that again,” Oswald smiled at Ed’s chuckle. “Then, last night...” Oswald seemed to get choked up here. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. You know you can tell me anything,” Ed insisted. He could tell Oswald was extremely nervous; he was visibly shaking. 

 

“I know, I know...God, Why is this so hard? I practiced and everything,”

 

Ed was now thoroughly confused. “What do you mean?” 

 

Oswald stood up and paced once in front of the fire place, before stopping. “Choosing cowardice, I guess.” 

 

“Oswald, you are anything but a coward,” Ed went to stand in front of him. “Please tell me what’s the matter. You’re scaring me. This sounds like a goodbye speech. Are you sick?” 

 

“Oh! No, no. Not sick,”

 

“Are you leaving Gotham or something?” 

 

“What? No!”

 

“Then—“

 

“I love you, Ed! There! I said it!” Oswald exclaimed. “I don’t do well with rejection, so if you’ll excuse me...” He shuffled past Ed, who was still a little shellshocked...he watched as Oswald walked quickly past him, on the way up to his room no doubt. Ed finally got moving.

 

“Wait...wait...Oswald! Hey! _Oswald_! You get back here!” Ed chased after him, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Get down here! We need to talk about this!”

 

Oswald shook his head at the top of the stairs. “I said what I have to say,” 

 

“Fine. I’ll just come up there, then.” Ed began climbing the steps, taking them two at a time. “You said what you wanted; grant me the same courtesy, if you please,” 

 

Oswald sighed. “Very well,” he turned and faced Ed. 

 

“You know how much I respect you, right?” Ed began. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Then, forgive me when I say that that was a shit thing to do. You tell me you love me and run away!? Drop a bomb like that? What the hell was that about?” Ed exclaimed. “You gave me no time to respond or react!” 

 

“I-I-“ 

 

“If you would have stuck around for even a second, you would have realized I wasn’t rejecting you. I’d have to be a fool to do such a ridiculous thing,” Ed stepped closer to him. 

 

“What exactly are you saying?” _Oswald really was impossible sometimes_ , Ed thought. 

 

“Oswald, you are the most infuriating, exciting and amazing person I’ve ever met in my entire life. I would be honored to be by your side. I’ve had feelings for you since we lived on Grundy,” Ed began, and smiled at Oswald’s watery laugh. “I just never said anything because I never thought you’d be interested in someone as plain as me,”

 

“Plain? Oh, Ed; nothing about you could be described as plain. You are the perfect combination of everything I could ever want in a companion...and a partner. I will spend every day of my life proving it to you,” Oswald cupped Ed’s cheek in his hand, and Ed relished the touch. 

 

“Os,” Ed felt his throat thick with emotion and he knew he couldn’t talk much at the moment. No one had ever said those kinds of things to him, and because it was Oswald made it a whole lot better. “I would really like to kiss you now,”

 

“I am fully amendable to that, of course,” Oswald agreed, with a chuckle. When Ed’s lips finally touched Oswald’s, he knew he made the right choice to go after this man.

 

Ed has kissed before, on numerous occasions. A few girls in high school, Tina Masters (head cheerleader) on a dare, this one girl he had an on and off again makeout session a few times but she had a lip ring...and of course, Miss Kringle...

 

But, this...Ed had never had a kiss make his whole body light on fire. It’s like Oswald’s kiss had brought him back to life, even though he was alive already. He felt hot and cold all at the same time; all he cared about was holding Oswald as close as he could get. It was like Ed was a starving man on a steak dinner. 

 

“I am a selfish man, Edward. You know this,” Oswald said, when they came up for breath. Ed just nodded, throat too tight to speak. “I don’t plan on sharing, or letting you go anytime soon,” 

 

“Thank god,” Ed dove back in and captured Oswald’s lips again in a searing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff is so fun 💚💜


End file.
